


Bring the World Back Into Tune

by ceealaina



Series: Tony Stark Bingo MIV [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: Steve's just minding his own business  when he spots the most beautiful man he's ever seen. So of course when he gets the chance to meet him, he manages to make a complete fool of himself. (Luckily, Tony kinda likes a guy who accidentally proposes at first sight.)Title: Bring the World Back Into TuneCollaborator Name: ceealainaCard: 4008Link: AO3Square Filled: Asking For TroubleShip: Stony, background WarFalconRating: ExplicitMajor Tags: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Meet-Cute, Steve Rogers Has No Chill, Fluff and Smut, Blow JobsSummary: Steve's just minding his own business  when he spots the most beautiful man he's ever seen. So of course when he gets the chance to meet him, he manages to make a complete fool of himself. (Luckily, Tony kinda likes a guy who accidentally proposes at first sight.)Word Count: 4143
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo MIV [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989685
Comments: 20
Kudos: 175
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Bring the World Back Into Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by 'Come Home with Me' from the Hadestown Cast Recording. Everything about that musical screams Stony to me, but nothing more so than this song.

Steve hummed along to the music that was filtering through the apartment, still sipping at his first beer because, contrary to what Bucky liked to claim, he actually _did_ know his limits. Mostly. When it came to drinking, anyway. 

As if summoned by Steve’s thoughts, Bucky came up behind him and Steve nearly stumbled at what was apparently supposed to be a friendly shove. “Knock it off, Buck,” he grumbled, shrugging him off without any real heat. 

Bucky eyed him skeptically. “You’re in a suspiciously good mood for someone who got beat up earlier today.” 

Steve just snorted, rubbing at the nasty bruise that he knew was forming under his t-shirt. “Like that’s anything out of the ordinary.” He gave Bucky a wry grin, getting an eye roll in response. “Besides, it wasn’t that bad. Definitely not the worst I’ve had.” He fluttered his eyelashes. “And they didn’t even damage my beautiful face.” 

Bucky huffed out a laugh, planting a hand in the aforementioned face and giving Steve a mostly gentle shove. “You’re such a schmuck.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Steve didn’t stick his tongue out at him, because he was a responsible and mature adult. “Takes one to know one, pal.” 

Bucky was saved having to continue their witty repartee when Sam spotted them from across the room, his boyfriend Jim in tow. He hollered out a hello, dragging Jim through the small crowd of people between them, and Steve laughed as he waved back. He’d known Sam for years, ever since he’d rescued Steve from a fight one night and the former field medic had bandaged Steve up to save him an ER bill, and they all slid into conversation as easily as they ever did. Bucky and Sam shifted right into making fun of Steve -- the only thing that Bucky _claimed_ the two of them had in common -- while Steve appealed to Jim to just take Sam away and save him. It was fun and familiar, and all-in-all Steve was having a pretty good night. 

And then he saw him. 

He’d turned away to grab another drink, and for just a moment it was like the crowd parted and Steve had a perfect view of the most beautiful man in the world. He was just coming into the party, looking around for someone and laughing, his entire face lit up with it. He had dark, fluffy curls, one of which was falling over his forehead, and Steve wanted to brush it back so badly that his fingers actually twitched. 

“Holy shit,” he gasped, completely derailing whatever the other three were talking about. 

“Stevie?” Bucky asked, sharing a look with Sam, the two of them probably worried he’d developed measles sometime in the last five minutes. “You alright?” 

Steve just shook his head. “No,” he told him bluntly. “Who is that?” 

“Oh jesus,” Bucky muttered as Sam and Jim both craned their necks to see who he was talking about. “Not again.” Steve punched him. 

Sam ignored their exchange entirely. “Who’s who?” he asked instead, trying to follow Steve’s gaze and pick out who he was talking about. Then his jaw dropped, eyes going wide. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “Wait. Are you talking about _Tony_?” 

This made Jim jerk and spin around. “ _Tony_ Tony?” he asked Sam in response, like that made any sense at all. 

“I don’t know,” Steve told them. He pulled his eyes away long enough to give them both a confused look before pointing as discreetly as he could manage across the room. “Him!” 

“Oh my god,” Sam breathed, laughing and looking over at Jim. He shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face like he was waiting for Jim’s cue. “Babe?” 

Jim was laughing too, but eyeing Steve speculatively at the same time. He arched his eyebrows at Sam, the two of them sharing a glance before he looked back over at Steve. “Uhh, well. That would be my best friend. Tony.” 

Steve whirled to face him, eyes wide. “You _know_ him?” He sought the man -- _Tony_ \-- back out before he could lose track of him among all the other people and nearly sighed at how gorgeous he was. “I think I love him.” 

Bucky groaned from somewhere beside Steve, and Jim huffed out a laugh before sharing another look with Sam. “Yeah? Want me to introduce you?” 

And before Steve could decide if that was a good idea, or if it was better to just quietly pine for this Tony person until he died of a broken heart, Jim was moving back into the crowd. “Hey! Tones!”

As Steve watched Jim make his way over to his friend, Bucky scrubbed a hand over his face and gave Sam a half-hearted glare. “You forgot to warn Jim about Steve. There’s something wrong with him.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with me!” 

“There’s everything wrong with you.” 

Sam looked unconcerned, patting Steve on the shoulder. “Don’t stress so much, Barnes. He’ll be fine.” 

“Are we talking about the same Steve here?” Bucky asked with an arched brow. 

“Fuck you, Bucky,” Steve replied, not talking his eyes off of where Jim had reached Tony, leaned in to say something, and now Tony was looking over in their direction. He stood on tiptoe to try and see through the crowd, and even though he was probably still taller than Steve, Steve felt his heart skip a beat at the adorable little gesture -- though that may have just been his heart murmur. 

“Christ,” Bucky breathed. “Okay, listen Stevie, just… Take a breath okay.” 

Steve shrugged him off with an eyeroll. “I’m _fine_ , Bucky.” 

“I’m just saying, don’t come on too strong. You… Do that sometimes.” 

“Jesus Bucky, I’m fine, okay? I’m -- oh shit, he’s coming over.”

Sam snickered as Bucky grumbled something under his breath and Steve ignored them both entirely as Jim and Tony made their way over to them. Tony waved at Sam as they got closer, a sweet little smile on his face that had Steve melting. 

“Uh, hey guys,” he offered, turning toward Steve and Bucky. “You’re Sam’s friends, right? Sam talks about you a lot, it’s good to finally meet you.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, just a little awkward, and Steve couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Come home with me,” he blurted out, and felt his heart sink as both Bucky and Sam facepalmed. For all his grandstanding, Bucky may have had a point. 

“Um.” Tony turned to him with wide, startled eyes, blinking a couple times, but there was a twitch at the corner of his lips. “Who are you?” 

“The man who’s gonna marry you,” Steve replied before he’d even had time to think about it. He felt his eyes go wide. “I mean. Oh my god.” 

But Tony was laughing now, eyes sparkling and somehow, miraculously, looking almost endeared by him. He arched his eyebrows at Jim. “Is he always like this?” 

“Yes,” Bucky and Steve both groaned in unison, making Sam snort and Tony laugh again. Bucky had buried his head in his hands, and Steve could feel his own face flaming with mortification, but Tony took pity on him and held out his hand for Steve to shake. 

“I’m Tony,” he offered, a smile still playing around his lips. 

“Tony,” Steve repeated as he took his hand and nearly shivered at the drag of calluses against his skin. Losing himself in the fact that he was _touching this beautiful man’s hand_ , he wasn’t thinking when he spoke next. “Your name is like a melody.” 

Tony burst out laughing, loud and bright and happy. “Ohhhh,” he said, voice sweet and teasing. “He’s crazy.” 

Steve just closed his eyes, not even noticing that he was still holding Tony’s hand. “Yup,” he agreed, voice dry. “That’s exactly what I am.” 

“I thought you were joking,” he heard Jim mutter to Sam, laughing now too. Sam just snickered. 

“I hate you all,” Steve informed them, his eyes still closed. He jumped when Bucky poked him in the middle of his back. 

“Hey, punk? Let go of the nice man’s hand.” 

“Oh god!” Steve’s eyes snapped open and he pulled his hand free with a jerk, practically propelling himself backward in the process. “I’m so sorry. I’m just gonna…” He waved vaguely in the direction of the other side of the room. “Crawl into a hole and never come out.” 

“Hey no, wait.” Tony elbowed Jim, who was laughing so hard he had his face buried in Sam’s shoulder. “Shut _up_ , Rhodey.” He turned back to Steve, still smiling. “It’s fine, you’re fine. Don’t go.” 

Steve gave him a skeptical look, eyeing their terrible friends who were _still_ laughing at him. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” And then, taking Steve completely by surprise, Tony took him by the elbow, flipping off Bucky and Steve and Jim over his shoulder as he steered Steve across the room and out onto the balcony, the noise of the party fading in the cool night air. There was nobody else out there and Tony beamed as he leaned against the railing, looking Steve over. “So tell me, future husband,” and he was teasing, but it felt more like they were sharing a joke than Tony laughing at him. “You gotta name?” 

“Oh god.” Steve pressed his face into his hands and then peered at Tony from between his fingers. “I didn’t even tell you my name?” 

Tony was looking absolutely delighted. “Nope.” 

Steve took a deep breath, lowering his hands and hoping that the words that came out of his mouth were what he actually intended to say. “Hi,” he offered with an awkward wave. “I’m Steve.” 

Tony leaned back against the railing, folding his arms across his chest and making a show of looking Steve up and down in a way that made his face heat and his spine tingle. “Hi, Steve,” he drawled. “Nice to meet you.” 

“That’s one way to put it,” Steve muttered, but he managed a shy smile of his own. “It’s nice to meet you too.” 

That got him a broad grin in return. “So tell me, Steve. Do we have a wedding date set?” 

“Oh my god,” Steve groaned. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?” 

“Probably not,” Tony agreed cheerfully. “So?” 

And the weird thing was, as embarrassed as he was by their initial meeting, something about Tony had set him at ease. “Yup,” he agreed, because it wasn’t as though he hadn’t thoroughly humiliated himself already, and at least Tony was playing along. “October 19.”

“Oooh, a fall wedding. Pretty!” 

He sounded genuinely pleased and Steve laughed a little, giving a shrug. “Well, winter’s too cold, spring always destroys me with allergies, and summer --” 

“Summer’s way too hot and humid,” Tony finished, gesturing at him in agreement. 

Steve blinked, slightly taken aback, and then beamed. “Yeah, exactly.” 

“Makes perfect sense to me.” Tony agreed. And then, smooth as silk, “Well, that gives us about five months to get planning. Maybe we should start with a first date? Wanna get out of here, grab a bite to eat? I know a spot a couple blocks away, they make the _best_ burger you’ve ever had.” 

Steve stared at him. “Seriously?” 

Tony tilted his head and arched an eyebrow, still grinning. “What, you don’t like burgers? Weird, you seem like a burger guy to me.” 

“No, I like burgers,” Steve answered automatically, not that that was the relevant point here. “I just… You want to go out with me?” He gestured emphatically at the party behind them. “Me. After _that_ introduction?” 

Tony just laughed. “Yeah, Steve, I want to go out with you. _Because_ of that introduction.” 

Steve shook his head, but he knew he was grinning like an idiot. “You’re a lunatic.” 

Tony snorted. “Well then, I’d say we’re a pretty even match then, huh?” 

“You make a fair point,” Steve admitted, laughing despite himself. Then he shrugged. “Alright then, let’s go.” 

“Great!” Tony caught his hand and, before they could go anywhere, leaned in, giving Steve a quick kiss that, for all its brevity, made Steve’s toes curl in his shoes. Then he pulled back and led Steve toward the door. “Come on, Future Husband. This place is gonna blow your socks off.” 

* * *

_Five Months Later_

Steve grumbled as something ticked at the back of his neck, pulling him out the dream he’d been having. He swatted back, hand not catching anything, and heard a soft huff of laughter from behind him. 

“Wake up, Steve,” Tony sing-songed, kissing his shoulder. Steve squinted his eyes open long enough to determine that the daylight filtering through the windows wasn’t nearly bright enough for it to be time to get up and grunted, snuggling deeper into the duvet instead. Tony laughed and kissed him again. “Come on, it’s important.” 

Steve sighed, and considered trying to go back to sleep anyway, but as stubborn as he could be, Tony could be even worse, and he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to let whatever this was go. Relenting just a little, he rolled over onto his back, squinting up at Tony with half closed eyes. “What?” he asked. “Did you even sleep?” 

Tony waved his hand in a so-so gesture and then lost himself in a soppy smile. “God, you’re gorgeous in the morning,” he told him, which Steve knew for a fact was a bald-faced lie, but it didn’t stop Tony from ducking down to give him a soft, sweet kiss. Steve kissed him back only a little grudgingly. 

“Worst boyfriend ever,” he informed him when Tony pulled away. He stretched a little beneath the sheets, sinking into the ultra-soft pillows that Tony had -- thankfully -- insisted on when they’d moved into together a few weeks earlier. “What’s so important?”

Tony fake gasped, fluttering his hand over his chest, but his eyes were sparkling. “Don’t tell me you forgot!” he teased before diving into the blankets beside him and snuggling into Steve’s side, wrapping his arms around him and pressing a sloppy kiss into the side of his neck. “We’re getting married today, handsome.”

“Oh god,” Steve groaned, trying to wriggle away from Tony enough that he could bury his face into the pillows. “I hate you so much.” 

“Mmm.” Tony followed him, draping himself over Steve’s back instead and kissing his ear to make him shiver. “No you don’t.” 

“I kinda do.” It was kind of hard to breathe between the pillow and Tony on top of him, so Steve elbowed him until he got the message and rolled away, letting Steve come back up for air. He turned to face Tony, squinting at him suspiciously. “Wait, you didn’t plan an actual secret wedding or something, did you?” 

Tony laughed, delighted. “I know I’ve been known to do some… Spontaneous things before--,”

“Dumbass, hare-brained schemes, more like.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “What _ever_. You’re spending too much time with Rhodey, and I’m banning you from hanging out with him anymore. The point being that no, I did not plan a surprise wedding five months into our relationship.” 

“I mean…” Steve gave him as pointed a look as he could manage when he was still half asleep. Mornings had never been his forte. “I’m just saying, it probably wouldn’t have surprised anyone if you had.” 

Tony flopped onto his back as he considered this. “Probably not,” he conceded before making a face. “My mom would kill me though. I’m pretty sure she’s been looking forward to planning my wedding since I was born. But anyway.” He rolled back in toward Steve, unable to lie still. “We only just moved in together. I wanna enjoy living in sin a little longer.” 

“God, you’re such a doofus.” 

Tony huffed and then kissed him long and slow. “You say that like you don’t love it,” he hummed against his lips. 

“Mmm…” Steve let his hands slide down to curl around Tony’s hips. “I just mean, considering our meeting, you’d think I was the lame one, but you’ve been just as bad for like. Every single day that I’ve known you.” 

“That’s why we get along so well,” Tony informed him, sliding a hand under the blankets to rub over Steve’s chest. “And don’t worry, baby. You’re still the lame one.” 

“Am I though?”

“Your first words to me were a proposal,” Tony pointed out dryly. “That’s pretty lame, Steve.” 

“Okay, that was admittedly a pretty big initial lapse of judgement --,” 

“Because you were blinded by my beauty?” Tony offered.

“You know it.” Steve squeezed his hands against Tony’s skin. “But still. It was temporary. You’ve been just like… _So_ uncool every single day since then. Totally lame. It’s honestly a little embarrassing.” 

Tony started laughing, smothering little giggles -- which kinda proved Steve’s point in the most adorable way possible -- into Steve’s collarbone. “Jesus Christ, Steve. Are you gonna let me give you a pre-wedding blow job or not?” 

“Wait.” Steve blinked at the top of Tony’s head. “That’s why you woke me up?” 

“Obviously.” Tony lifted his head enough to give him a fond eye roll. “Isn’t that the traditional groom’s gift?”

“Fuck it, it is now.” 

Tony beamed at him and then he was shimmying his way under the covers and down the length of Steve’s body, tracing those same rough fingers that had nearly melted Steve’s brain the first time they met over his chest and ribs. 

“Oooh,” Tony crowed as he reached Steve’s boxers, the fabric already pulling against his cock (he was totally gone for Tony, had been hard since he’d woken up). “Helllllloooo nurse.” 

His words were muffled by the blankets, making his voices sound even more ridiculous, and Steve snorted at the sound. “Tony,” he protested. “Come o- _on_.” His voice hitched on the last word as Tony dragged his teeth over the sensitive spot on his thigh.

“Jeez,” Tony grumbled, finally moving to pull Steve’s boxers down all over his hips. “For someone who took so long to get with the program, you’re being awfully pushy.” But the next moment he was curling his hand around the base of Steve’s cock, grasping tight and rubbing his thumb over the underside. 

Steve groaned loudly, fingers twisting in the sheets as his hips twitched up in Tony’s hold. “Oh god,” he mumbled, already feeling his breath start to go, practically panting in anticipation. “Come on, sweetheart. I just woke up, you _know_ you can skip the foreplay.” He huffed out a laugh, the sound thin and reedy as Tony pressed a teasing kiss to the slit of his cock. “Please don’t tease.” 

It was a stupid request, since it was almost guaranteed to make Tony do exactly that, but apparently pre-wedding sex meant showing Steve some mercy because a moment later he was being enveloped in hot, wet suction, a muffled, greedy moan filtering through the blankets. Steve gasped, barely able to keep his hips from bucking up and choking Tony. Tony didn’t waste any time in sucking him down, not stopping as until Steve was bumping up against the back of his throat. He swallowed around him and Steve groaned, loudly, before grabbing the terrible platypus throw pillow that Jim had given them for some reason and biting down on it (there may have been a couple noise complaints from their neighbours). He clutched the pillow tight with one hand, his other worming under the blankets to tangle through Tony’s mess of curls. He tugged a little, unable to help himself, and nearly went cross-eyed when he was rewarded with Tony moaning desperately around him. 

“Oh shit, Tony,” he gasped, words muffled by the fabric. “You feel so good.”

Tony hummed again, deliberately this time, and Steve’s hips rocked, back arching when Tony pulled off to breath and flicked his tongue against the slit. 

“Ohh, you fu-ucker,” he choked, half laughing through it. He combed his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Tony, please.” 

He felt Tony snicker into his skin and then he was swallowing him down again, doing something with his tongue in the process that had Steve suddenly, embarrassingly close to the edge. He rolled his head back against the pillow and panted up at the ceiling, biting down hard on his lower lip as he tried to hold on just a little longer. Apparently Tony was having none of that though, because he slid a hand blindly up Steve’s chest until he could pinch and rub at his nipple, sending sparks shooting up Steve’s spine. He braced his legs, thighs trembling, and Tony’s hand settled on his skin, stroking soothingly. 

“Oh fuck, Tony, baby, ‘m gonna come.” He was panting hard now, feeling a little dizzy with the lack of oxygen getting to his brain, and he rolled his head against the cool cotton of the pillow beneath him. He was right on the edge, could practically taste his orgasm. “God, Tony, please,” he wailed, forgetting about the neighbours entirely. An instant later, Tony was sliding a hand down past Steve’s balls, stroking his thumb over his hole until it caught on the rim. Steve was pretty sure he stopped breathing entirely as his body went stiff and then he was spilling down Tony’s throat, waves of pleasure washing over him and body so tense he wasn’t sure he’d be able to move after. 

For a minute Steve just lay on his back, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. Then there was the rustling of sheets and Tony squirmed his way back into the fresh air, hovering over Steve on his elbows so he didn’t squash him. He was flushed from exertion and the heat of his blankets, a loose curl sticking to his forehead with sweat, and he beamed down at Steve. 

“You alright?” he asked, watching Steve’s skinny chest as he sucked in a few more breaths. Steve offered him a thumbs up until he felt his lungs ease a little. 

“Fuck, Tony,” he told him, voice coming out in a low rasp. 

Tony just shrugged, but he looked pleased. “Well, you know,” he told him, shifting to flop onto his side beside Steve. “That’s what I’m here for.” He pressed in close, planting a kiss on Steve’s cheek, and a punched out, needy gasp slipped past his throat when his cock dragged over Steve’s hip, hard and hot and wet at the tip. 

Steve tilted his head to frown at him. “When did you take off your clothes?” he asked, snickering when Tony just gave him a dirty look.

“God,” he grumbled, burying his face against Steve’s neck and licking at the salt on his skin. “You’re such a goddamn tease. Don’t even know what I see in yo- _oh_!”

He cut himself off with a low moan, eyes falling shut as Steve wrapped a hand around his cock, giving him a slow stroke. Steve could feel his pulse throbbing beneath sensitive skin, and he smirked. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

Tony shook his head, keeping his eyes closed and rubbing his forehead against Steve’s neck. “Nothing, I take it all back,” he said, words slurring together and Steve traced the thick vein running the length of him and then rubbed his thumb just under his head. “Oh, fuck Steve,” he said. “It’s not gonna take much.” He didn’t seem to notice his hand moving to Steve’s hip, gripping hard enough that Steve could feel his skin start to bruise. He rewarded Tony with a tight squeeze that had him throbbing in his grip. “Fuck, I’m so close.” He panted into Steve’s neck, rolling his hips against Steve’s side. “Just a little harder, baby please.” 

The angle was awkward, and Steve could feel his hand starting to cramp a bit, but he didn’t stop. He shifted his grip instead, dragging his calloused fingertips over the slit of Tony’s cock. Tony gasped wetly into his skin and then he was spilling over Steve’s hand, shuddering against him with a low groan that could almost be classified as a whimper. 

He went still after, still clinging to Steve’s hip as he caught his breath. He was a nice, solid weight against his side, a feeling Steve would never stop loving, and he didn’t bother pointing out that Tony would probably be able to catch his breath faster if he stopped breathing into Steve’s shoulder. Instead he just reached for the tissue box on the nightstand, giving them both a half-hearted clean up before snuggling back into the blankets. 

“Ah, fuck,” Tony said after a few moments, breaking the comfortable silence. He lifted his head to blink dopily at Steve, grinning like an idiot. “That was awesome.” 

Steve knew this smile on his face was just as ridiculous. “Yeah, it was.” 

If possible, Tony’s smile grew wider before he arched up to kiss Steve’s cheek. “Happy wedding day, baby.” 

  
  



End file.
